


Lay me down now

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Menciones a accidente, Menciones a enfermedad, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: La lluvia golpeaba los tejados de París con violencia, el mismo repiqueteo constante que formaba el ruido de fondo de la ciudad desde hacía unas semanas,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueenas a todos una vez más, aquí estoy por segundo día consecutivo subiendo una historia triste. Antes de que me deis pedradas -y bien merecidas he de decir-, tengo que decir que también esta fue un encargo, especificamente 'Courferre + sangre'. No ha sido muy fácil de escribir y no estoy muy convencida de cómo he representado a los personajes, pero una vez más, es lo que me ha salido. Como de costumbre, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Un saludooo

La lluvia golpeaba los tejados de París con violencia, el mismo repiqueteo constante que formaba el ruido de fondo de la ciudad desde hacía unas semanas, entremezclado con el piafar de los caballos y el chapotear de pies entre los charcos de barro y agua en que el pavimento se había convertido. Pocos eran, no obstante, los que podían permitirse el lujo de permanecer guarecidos del aguacero: trabajadores, estudiantes, muchachos de la calle, todos tenían que aprender a convivir con la constante humedad en sus ropas y en sus huesos, pues a pesar del temporal, la vida en París continuaba. Pese a todo, no era la lluvia no inquietaba a los parisinos, sino lo que venía con ella: lentamente, a través de las barriadas pobres, las enfermedades comenzaban a extenderse, reclamando la vida de aquellos demasiado pobres para permitirse un lugar seco en el que dormir y una comida caliente, demasiado débiles para resistir; se hablaba en susurros de decenas de fallecimientos en cada calle, y de centenares por venir si el temporal no desistía pronto. 

El temor y a la enfermedad y al contagio se propagaba como fuego sobre ramas secas, y algunos de los estudiantes de Medicina de la Universidad habían comenzado a ofrecer sus servicios a aquellos demasiado pobres como para poder permitirse los servicios de un galeno de plena facultad, en un intento de atajar la histeria ante una posible epidemia. Se trataba, por supuesto, de una labor voluntaria, y en muchas ocasiones sin fruto, al no disponer de las medicinas o los medios necesarios para el tratamiento: Combeferre había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado en habitaciones heladas, junto a cabeceros de camas, entre el olor dulzón de la enfermedad y la muerte, luchando una batalla perdida y sintiendo una creciente impotencia a medida que las fuerzas abandonaban a hombres, mujeres, niños, hasta exhalar el último aliento. Junto a Joly, recorrían las calles bajo densas cortinas de agua, empapados y agotados tras sus clases para acudir a las moradas más humildes y ruines, negándose un descanso hasta que la última puerta se había cerrado tras ellos, con la alegría de sus escasas victorias calentando sus espíritus frente al peso de sus numerosas derrotas. Combeferre no era un hombre de fe, mas en aquellos momentos, con los pies hundidos en el barro y bajo un cielo oscuro que amenazaba con derramar una vez más sus lágrimas sobre la tierra, se preguntaba si aquello no sería alguna clase de castigo a la ciudad por sus crímenes. De inmediato se reprendió por ceder, aunque tan solo por un instante, a las supersticiones que envenenaban a un pueblo falto de cultura: aquella tempestad no era producto más que de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, un fenómeno que nada tenía que ver con la calidad moral de los parisinos. Además, si en algo creía Combeferre, era en la bondad del ser humano, en su capacidad para alcanzar la elevación y la bondad con la guía adecuada, y aún en aquellas penosas circunstancias podía verla allá donde iba, como cálidos faros de luz, en los esfuerzos de vecinos y amigos por protegerse mutuamente de la enfermedad y del dolor, y por confortar a aquellos que habían caído ya demasiado lejos de la ayuda de la Medicina.

Tampoco había bastado el temporal para detener la labor de Les Amis de l'ABC. Eran médicos también, a su manera, y pese a que la enfermedad a la que se enfrentaban no era una corrupción del cuerpo, sino de la sociedad, ninguno de los jóvenes revolucionarios había soñado siquiera con mantenerse bajo el amparo de sus techos, al amor de una lumbre y la compañía de una amante, mientras otros languidecían y morían bajo las cadenas de la miseria y el hambre; tan solo Combeferre, Joly y los otros estudiantes de Medicina que como ellos ofrecían sus servicios a los desafortunados, habían sido excusados en el reparto de tareas. Grupos de hombres habían sido enviados a distintas plazas y calles a repartir panfletos entre aquellos lo suficientemente valientes como para arriesgarse a pie bajo la lluvia, a averiguar el humor y las inclinaciones de los distintos gremios de artesanos y obreros, o a negociar la obtención de armas, plomo y salitre, y Combeferre esperaba escuchar aquella noche en el café los resultados de las distintas operaciones mientras se secaba junto al fuego y las conversaciones de aquellos a los que llamaba amigos y camaradas. Casi podía verles en su mente, cada uno de los jóvenes ocupando sus mesas habituales en la sala posterior del Musain, prestos a recibirle con una palmada en el hombro y un vaso de vino para revivirlo, y la velada promesa en los ojos de Courfeyrac de ayudarle a entrar en calor cuando regresasen a sus habitaciones.

Un repentino estruendo lo extrajo bruscamente de sus pensamientos: un sonido tristemente conocido en las calles de París, donde no eran, por desgracias infrecuentes los accidentes de carruajes, especialmente cuando las piedras de la calzada se hallaban mojadas y cubiertas de fango. El resonar de los gritos lo guió hacia el lugar del siniestro, dispuesto a ofrecer la ayuda que pudiese prestar a los heridos. La imagen que le recibió no fue agradable: el carruaje había tratado de esquivar a un grupo de muchachos que cruzaban la calle, con tan mala suerte que había arrollado a dos de ellos que yacían tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Un médico, un médico! -chillaba la mujer, con expresión horrorizada, junto al carruaje detenido.

-Madame, cálmese y dígame qué ha sucedido -murmuró, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-El cochero no les vio...oh, monsieur, por favor, ayúdeles -suplicó la mujer, aferrándose a sus manos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Haré lo que pueda, madame -prometió con suavidad, soltándose de la presa atenazadora para dirigirse a los heridos.

La luz de las farolas se reflejaba en los charcos del suelo que rodeaban a los jóvenes. Podía ver en la palidez y la inmovilidad de uno de ellos que no quedaba ya vida en aquel cuerpo, y cerró los ojos un instante con pesar por la vida perdida de forma tan innecesaria y absurda, antes de dirigir la mirada al otro.

-Salut Combeferre -el rostro de Courfeyrac le mostró una sonrisa dolorida desde su posición en el suelo.

Combeferre no fue consciente de haberse movido, pero de pronto se encontró de rodillas junto a Courfeyrac, ignorando el barro que se adhería a sus pantalones empapados mientras deslizaba sus manos por el chaleco de Courfeyrac tratando de encontrar heridas.

-Parece que por una vez la suerte de Lesgles se ha cebado en mi, ¿no crees? -murmuró el herido, sin perder aquella sonrisa suya.

-No digas eso, tan solo ha sido un golpe -respondió tranquilamente Combeferre, concentrado en su tarea y suplicando, suplicando...

Incluso a la tenue luz de la farola podía ver el rojo brillante que empapaba sus manos y que lentamente asomaba a la comisura de los labios de Courfeyrac. Había visto heridas como aquella demasiadas ocasiones ya como para saber el pronóstico, pero su mente trató frenéticamente de encontrar una solución, un tratamiento, una esperanza.

-Vas a ponerte bien -murmuró, con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir pero que necesitaba, necesitaba desesperadamente que fuese real.- No ha sido nada.

-'Ferre, tengo frío -musitó Courfeyrac, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- 

_También yo,_ pensó Combeferre. _También yo._ Sin decir palabra, tomó el torso del muchacho y lo levantó ligeramente para apoyarlo en su regazo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Iremos al café. Está cerca y allí entrarás en calor -respondió, tratando de taponar la herida con sus manos.- Y Enjolras podrá reprendernos por llegar tarde.

Una pequeña risa escapó de entre los labios de Courfeyrac, seguida de un gemido de dolor que se apresuró a acallar mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir pequeños escalofríos.

-Tendrán una copa de vino preparada para cuando lleguemos, y tal vez un cuenco de estofado -prosiguió Combeferre.- Y Lesgles nos contará cómo un perro le persiguió durante tres calles porque accidentalmente le pisó la cola al tratar de ayudar a una muchacha a recoger su cesta.

-Y nos iremos a casa -dijo Courfeyrac, en un susurro.-

-Y nos iremos a casa -asintió Combeferre, peinando con una mano los rizos negros del muchacho.- Y prenderemos un fuego, y pasaremos la noche lejos de la lluvia y el frío.

Courfeyrac cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió lentamente, recuperando su pícara sonrisa.

-¿Y me besarás antes de dormir? -inquirió, con fingida inocencia pese al evidente dolor en su voz.

Combeferre esbozó una sonrisa a su pesar.

-Y te besaré antes de dormir -prometió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-'Ferre, tengo sueño. 

-Aún no, Courfeyrac -le reprendió.- No es hora de dormir.

-'Ferre, tengo sueño -repitió Courfeyrac, y en esta ocasión su expresión se tornó vulnerable, como la de un chiquillo en busca de consuelo.-

-No es hora de dormir, no es hora de dormir -murmuró Combeferre con desesperación, meciendo suavemente el cuerpo entre sus brazos.-

-'Ferre, tengo sueño -su voz era apenas un susurro ya.

Combeferre tomó el rostro de Courfeyrac con una mano y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, percibiendo a través de la sangre y la sal el sabor que era únicamente Courfeyrac.

-Duerme entonces -respondió en un susurro.- Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Los ojos de Courfeyrac se cerraron, y ya no volvieron a abrirse.


End file.
